Origins
by Lightning Master Zero
Summary: An epic story. The mysteries of Program X and the Zero Virus will take X and Zero on a quest to discover their origins and will ultimately lead to them battling their greatest foes...each other. AxX ZxN


Dis claimer I do not own Mega Man or Zero but I do own my character li

Origins part one

The hunter base had been quiet lately, with a decrease in maverick activity the had been on stand by for the last three weeks. It was about this time that Zero thought the place could use a little livening up. It had been a long time since he had played a prank on someone and he thought that tody would be as good a day as any.

'Now let's see who is going to be my victim today' he thought fiendishly. 'Ah X he is always good for a quick laugh' thought Zero spying X who was walking down the hallway. In his mind he formulated a plan.

Now it was no secret to zero that Alia the senior navigator had a crush on X. But X was blind as a bat wearing sun shades. He made his plan up in his mind smiling fiendishly like sigma this was going to be good.

He let out small cackle as he thought about the chaos this would cause he then noticed that several people were staring at him. "What are you all staring at huh!" he yelled. The hunters made there way away from the area they had seen that look and they knew one of Zero famous pranks was coming.

X who had been deep in thought about something that Sigma said was brought back to reality by Zero tapping on his shoulder. "Hey X I got your new room number"said Zero. "Huh but I didn't get a reassignment message" said X checking his data readout on his wrist.

"That's because Signas told me to give it to you personally since I was right there. In his head zero laughed this plan was coming to together perfectly. He watched as X made his way down to the room section of the hunter base.

'Now if I'm right phase two should occur in about thirty second from when X reaches 'his new room' hahahahahah' thought Zero all the time smiling while following X hiding behind various things and corners.

'Hmm' thought X 'why would Signas put me in the navigators section oh well' he reached the door number zero had given him. Zero began his count down. "3478 why does that number seem familiar?"

30... X began to enter the open code

25... the door signaled code accepted

20... the door opened

Alia who was currently in the shower stepped out into mini room that stood between the bedroom and bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. It was then she noticed that her door was opening.

15... X open the door and walked in and stared straight at Alia who stared back.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alia screamed so loud that it could be heard outside the hunters base for at least a mile. Zero who was hiding behind a corner outside the room was cracking up laughing this had been his greatest prank ever. Meanwhile X was trying to Explain the situation to Alia who was hitting him over the head with anything she could find like shoes, books, an iron and an ironing board .

Eventually she picked him up and threw him out the door still embarrassed by the whole situation which had left X with a black eye and Zero cracking up laughing. But that wasn't for long after X cleared hi circuits he realized something Zero had set him up.

"ZEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" X yelled louder than Alia. Realizing he had been caught Zero tried to escape. The hunter base was in total chaos with hunters running every direction "What happened are we under attack?" "Who would attach the base?" "Where are Commanders X and Zero?".

The answer came in the form of X chasing Zero down the Hallways firing shot from his X-buster. "DIE ZERO" came from X as he fired another fully charred shot from his ultimate buster. He had changed in to his ultimate amour hoping to get a better shot at Zero since it made a bigger blast.

"Ahh! Somebody help me!" said Zero as he ducked to dodge the massive blast of plasma energy. The base was in total chaos. "What going on here?" said Signas as he sat in the control room". His answer came in the form of a fully charged X-buster shot going through the space in front of him. A few seconds later Zero ran into the control room from the opposite side Via the hole. In no time flat X was in there pointing buster around.

"ZERO COME OUT AND DIE LIKE A GOOD REPLIOD!" said X as he crawled through the other exit via second hole. This game of cat and mouse went on for about 5 hour with X using every one of his amour even the shadow amour where he had hid on the ceiling and waited for Zero to pasa beneath him before dropping down like a ninja to try and assassinate him.

At the end of the day the hunter base had ten very large holes in it numerous plasma chars 10 injured and numerous accounts as to what had happened. Zero had fled to some remote part of the base far away from X, who was now cooling his circuits in the training room blowing up multiple Zero shaped targets.

Luckily the base was installed with a holo regenerator just incase something like this ever happened. In no time flat the base had returned to normal for the most part. X walked down the hallway looking as if he could take on Sigma with his bare hands. As he waled hunter moved out of his way left and right trying to avoid his gaze.

"Um Commander X Signas wanted to see you." said one of the new hunters. X turned to look at him and the hunter sort of just slinked of out of view. Nobody wanted to push X any further than he had already been pushed.

Three weeks have passed since that day Zero and X had patched things up since then. In reality it took a three day battle course where X beat the hell out of Zero to make things right. unfortunately Alia was not as forgiving toward either of them. That took a lot of apologizing for

X because he had walked into her room while she was naked and more apologizing and a couple of hits to the head for Zero not to mention a lot of chiding from Nana, Cinnamon and Levi.

But peace can only last for so long as a Dark cloud was about to descend upon the world which would Eventually lead to the Ultimate battle.

X walked down the hallway deep in thought. He was thinking about something he had heard from Zero a while ago. During a battle with Sigma he mentioned that there was someone else who hated him, someone that both X and Zero knew from there past. Who was this person and why did it bother X so much?

Zero was sleep in his dreams a he was looking at the shadow of an old Man with crazy hair. "Who are you what am I doing here!" yelled Zero. "Destroy my nemesis fulfil your programming. You have the power". The shadow replied. "Huh what are you talking about who are you! Zero yelled staring at the figure. Zero felt an over powering pain in his body. AAAAHHHHH! zero screamed as a W appeared in his crystal.

Destroy my nemesis destroy him!" said the shadow as Zero dropped onto the ground convulsing from the pain. Images of dead repliods flashed through his mind, hands covered in repli blood, total chaos and carnage, visions of the shadowy figure as it all the while said destroy him destroy my nemesis destroy him!

Zero woke up screaming his hands went instantly to his head. This was the third time that week he had had that dream and that shadowy figure why did it look so familiar why it didn't make sense and who was this nemesis it keep talking about?. Zero finally calmed himself still breathing hard. What did this all mean why did this keep happening to him why? " Argh what the Hell does this dream mean!"

X made his way to the roof of the hunter base. His thoughts on the subject of what sigma had said to him not too long ago. During the EURASIA incident Sigma had said that he spread the sigma virus all over the world on account to waken zero's true self but there hadn't been enough of the virus to awaken him fully.

He also mentioned that an old man told him to do this. Who was this old man? And what did he know about zero? These question joggle around in his mind before he noticed that the sun had gone down and it was now night time . Off I the distance the city lights were sparkling like a jewel, neon signs and lights lighting up the city. From the base a few mile outside the city it was a true sight to behold.

X looked on with a sense of pride that he had helped to make such a thing possible. slowly X got up and went back into the hunter base but not before taking one last look at the city. For some reason he smiled as he waled bak into the base only to run smack dab into Alia knocking both him and her down. 'Oh boy' thought X to himself.

While Alia had forgiven for the 'room change' incident he had still been avoiding her for a while. Helping her to her feet X began to apologize. Alia who was previously looking for X stopped him with a finger on his lips and said with a mischievous tone "I'll forgive on one count you take me out on the town".

X was surprised to say the least so he pushed back his morbid thought and decided to take Alia up on her offer beside it had been a while since had been out on the town.

Walking away to get dressed Alia smiled to herself the advice that Nana had given her had worked. Being his navigator she had know that X was on top of the roof so she just waited until he came down and conveniently ran into him. This way she got X to take her on a date and she'd get to see the town.

X was walking back to his room some how running into Alia seemed almost staged. "Nah" he said to himself and brushed the crazy idea out of his head.

At the lounge in the base Levi and Cinnamon were talking about the subject of the hour X and Alia. To them it was interesting how they would avoid each others gaze and turn to look when the other wasn't. It was love and a lot of people could see that. They then shifted subject to their own love life's. Cinnamon had her eye on Axl and they were starting to really click but Levi she had decided to remain single.

They then switched the subject to Zero's love life which was pretty vacant right now. Neither one of them had known why Zero seemed to want to remain alone, that is until one day when they were talking it over and X heard them.

He explained to them that not to long ago Zero and a repliod by the name of Iris were dating he explained the whole situation about the RepliForce being hunted as mavericks and how Zero had fought against Iris's brother the Colonel.

How later he had fought against Iris's herself who died in the moments later from her injuries. When X left them he had a small frown on his face. Levi and cinnamon just sat there still absorbing all that they had heard.

As they talked about it now they noted that Nana seemed to have an atraction to Zero but Zero would not respond to it. The kind of loss that zero went though make someone's heart as hard a stone. But even the hardest stone can sometime break.

Zero had just woke up screaming for the second time that night so seeing as how he wasn't going to get any sleep that night he decided to head out on the city maybe it would do him some good. Dropping his armor and changing into some normal clothes, a red shirt, black jeans and a black jacket he makes his way to the landchaser bay.

X stood outside Alia's door he was out of his amour his messy brown hair all over his head he was wearing almost the same thing as Zero save for the shirt and jacket were blue. Alia made an entrance form her room she was wearing a vibrant light pink evening gown with a hint of make up and some peach colored lipstick. "Wow" was all X said as he stared at her up and down.

He had never seen Alia outside of her normal working attire and needless to say he was surprised. "How do I look? Alia asked playfully. "Wow" was all she got in reply. 'Oh my I think I broke him' she thought mischievously in her mind. She smiled at X and took his arm. X snapping out of his dazed stupor made his way down the hall toward the car bay.

The city was alive with light of the night life as zero walked down the streets. He turned a corner caching a glimpse of X and Alia walking to together arm in arm. 'Heh X it took you long enough' chided Zero in his mind. What he didn't catch were the five figures that seemed to be following them.

"So that is the famous X I've heard about huh? He doesn't look so strong why should we even bother?"said one shadow. "If he could defeat Sigma then he must be powerful"said another "how shall we destroy him?" "No, Lets wait until the area is setup" Said the two other shadow as they slinked off into the darkness.

"We'll follow him and his little girlfriend and strike when the time is right. Are other members are already trailing Zero. By the way who was it that hired us out for this job? He seemed to no a lot about Zero." "I don't know some crazy old man he made a lot of babble about Zero and having to destroy X, I don't care really as long as we get paid in the end Im all right with it."

Zero walked down the street unaware that he was being followed. His destination was "The Midnight Rouge" a popular night club for human and repilods. He walked to the door and waved at the bouncer "Hey Mack how ya doin"said Zero. "Zero long time no see go in have yourself a drink ya look like you could use one."

Zero walked into the club it's interior atmosphere remind one's self of a 1930's standard club complete with piano and bar there was even a stage where different singers would show up. The whole place had a relaxing aura about it.

Zero settled down in his favorite seat o the side of the far left side of the club about five seat away from the stage this way he could get a good look at the singer and stay semi hidden in the shadows.

A waiter came over and proceeded to take Zero order. Not really feeling hungry zero just ordered a small lass of chardoun bleu a popular drink. The lights in the club dimmed as the piano struck up a tune. The music was slow and soothing and the spot light came in on the stage.

Slowly Nana walked out from behind the curtains giving Zero quite a surprise. She was dressed in a sparkling white dress. 'I had no idea she came here let alone sung here' thought Zero in his head.

Song: from a distance.

**I see you everyday**

**I see your smile**

**do you notice me as walk by you**

**From a distance**

**I'll always be with you**

**From a distance**

**I'll be there when you need me**

**From a distance**

**Till the end of time**

**I'll will always be with you**

**From a distance**

**I will always love** **you for you**

**when the time come maybe I will tell you**

**I been watching you I** **to be with you but for now**

**I will watch you from afar** **till the day you open up your heart**

**Till that day you smile at me and you me won't be lonely**

**I'll be there if only from a distance**.

The song ended as the people in the club clapped Zero was awe struck he had never heard any nothing so beautiful it reminded him of a song Iris sung to him once. The thought of Iris brought Zero back to his present status.

He remembered it all, all the times he spent with her all the time he held her then she was taken away from him by his own hands. That day so long ago Zero promised himself he would never fall in love again lest he lose someone else dear to him. The crowd stopped clapping as Nana left the stage she knew that Zero was lonely she knew the hurt that he had faced I the past but she wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her get close to him it was like he trying to block his heart with a wall.

X had once told her why Zero was the way zero was she had listened but she still tried and tried again she was determined to break the wall around Zero's's heart. The only person that zero really talked to about his problems was X but that was natural X was Zero's closest friend since the time of the first Maverick outbreak.

She wondered why the two shared such a bond but it remained a mystery to her. She had noticed zero when she had gone on stage, seeing him hide away in his usual corner of the club that's why she had chosen to sing that song whether it helped or not she did not know.

She made her way to where Zero was sitting not notice that eight pairs of eyes where watching her and Zero. "So that is the one called zero huh? He doesn't look so tough to me I think we should go ahead and execute the plan right now"said one. "No we have to wait for the signal from the others so that bothersome blue pest won't show up. If he does it could ruin our whole plan"hissed another.

And they set there eyes back on Zero and Levi. Levi walked to the seat that Zero was sitting at and sat down opposite of him "Zero" she said getting no response from the repilood that was still in deep thought, "Zero" she said again a little louder but to no avail. Zero was deep in the confounds of his own mind their an Image of Iris was talking to him.

"Iris?" Zero inquired. " yes Zero it's me" she said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "But how why?" Zero was at a loss for words. "I'm here because of you Zero. Do you remember what I told you long ago before the battle?."

Zero was searching his mind but he couldn't find an answer. "It's alright I thought you might forget with all that you have been through" she chided him. "I said that no matter what happens in the future be happy. Even if you lose me I want you to carry on with your life and try to find happiness".

She said with a smile. "But instead of doing that you blocked the pathway to your heart you pushed others who tried to help you away, even X why Zero"she asked. "Because I didn't want to have to go through that again the pain it hurts I thought that if I blocked it then it would just go away but it didn't" said Zero. As he looked to the ground.

"Zero" she said as she lifted his head I may be gone but there are still those who care about you. It time for you to move, that is what I told you I wanted okay? Besides you don't have to look hard to find someone else who cares about you, as a matter of fact she sitting with you right now.

Zero it's time for you to move on but just remember this one thing just for me please. Just be happy"she concluded as Zero was brought back to the real world by Nana yelling in his ear "ZERO!". "Huh said the confused repliod.

"What happened to you were your systems frozen or something she asked in a mock angry tone. "No, but for some reason I'm just glad that you're here right now" he said with a smile. Looking out the sky roof at the stars Zero's thought 'Thanks Iris maybe you were right maybe it is time that I move on'.

X and Alia had been all around the town that night they decided that a trip to the amusement park would be nice. "X could you win me a stuffed bear pwwwwease" Alia asked hugging X's arm all the time smiling as he turned a crimson red reminiscent to Zero's amour.

The game was no match for X's targeting systems as he took aim with the water pistol "and we have a winner said the announcer as he gave X the large pink teddy bear which he promptly handed to Alia. "Aww your so sweet" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

If X wasn't red before he was now. Seeing as how it was getting late they decided to call it a night and head back to he base. From the shadow the five figures that had been watching them decide it was time to make there move. Just outside the amusement park wall they waited for X and Alia.

It was about this time that X notice that they were surrounded by Dark figures. They moved into the light to reveal that they were all Repilods with dark Purple amour on, two of them had busters while the other three had what seem to be beam spear, their eyes glowed a yellow color as thy watched X. X grabbed Alia held her close to him.

X didn't know who these guys were he had never seen them before but he knew that they didn't want to talk. "WE are the Zaabars" they all said in unison like one being "prepare yourself for death X!" they all rushed him quickly thinking X threw Alia in the bushes beside the wall so that way at least she would have some cover.

Mean while X dodged the first of many blow that was to come in this battle. The Zaabar on his right rushed him with his beam spear which X dodged by back flipping out of the way only to land face to face with the buster of another Zaabar. He saw the flash of Energy coming and just barley dodged it the heat from it rushing past his head.

Without his amour or a weapon he was at a serious dis advantage. 'Wait' thought X as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his Z-saber. Now the fight was really on at least he could do some of the moves he had acquired with the saber. X ran at the closest Zaabar who was already trying to decapitate him with his beam spear, the two beam weapons collided and energy flew every where.

Not stopping his attack X used his magma blade skill from Blaze heatnix. The Zaabar jumped out of the way of the flames only to be slashed in half by X's saber. 'One down four to go' thought X. He turned to face a Zaabar with a beam spear. They enegry flew as X dodged shot from the busters while trying not to get hit by one of the spears.

The Zaabar in front of him reached into his amour and threw a small sphere on the ground. Instanly the area was covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared X was hit in the back by a buster shot. He spun around ready to face the next attack but they were all nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he heard a nosie above him and looked up to see all four of the Zaabars dropping out of the sky weapons pointed at him. The three Zaabasrs with the beam spears hurled them at X but he was expecting that and jumped into the air , what happened next took him by surprise as the three spears planted themselves into the ground and beam ropes shot out the ends of them . X could only watch as the rope snaked there way through the air snaring him.

Seeing that there plan had worked the Zaabar with the buster took aim and fired, X saw the blast of plasma coming at but he could not dodged it . There way an explosion when it connected with him it wasn't fully charged so it didn't kill him but it did not him out. NOOOO!" Alia screamed as she saw X fall to the ground his body smoking from the blast.

"Why didn't you finish him!" said one of the Zaabar to the one that had made the shot. "I didn't have the time he would have finished us if I had charred full way!" he hissed back. "Hurry let take care of him while we have the chance" he said to the others. X was out like a light 'No! I have to sa...save Alia' he thought in the confines of his mind.

The Zaabars advanced around him to retrieve there spears the one with the buster was aiming at Alia who had tried to help X ,she had tried to help X but the Zaabar was just to much for her. "And now X for destroying our comrade you shall...DIE!"

The spears were raised and X stirred. 'No no No!' X open his eyes and shot up off the ground just as the spears would have hit him he was glowing a strange blue light as he moved with unworldly speed and grab one of the Zaabars by the neck and threw him well over fifty yards in the wall shattering it head, the other moved into attack and rushed X but it was all in slow motion for him as he punched off the left Zaabars arm.

He then grab the right Zaabar's energy spear blade with his bare hand pulled the spear out of his grasp and made such a combo of punches and kicks that the Zaabar was unrecognizable when he was through with him. The Zaabar would have fell to the ground if X hadn't kicked down on his head crushing all that was beneath his foot making the remains of his victim look like he was crushed in the center while his arms and legs fell away...

After X was finished with him he turned his attention to the one whose arm he had just punched off and proceeded to punch him straight through his core. While X had his hand in his chest he sent a pulse of energy through it making it explode.. The last Zaabar seeing that how friends had been defeated so easily thought that if he couldn't kill X he would kill what closet to him. The fully charged shot from his buster rang out.

As the blast headed straight for Alia. Alia braced herself for the blast but it never came when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the arms of X twenty feet to the right of where she saw the blast hit. X put her down and slowly advanced on the remaining Zaabar. The Zaabar was almost hysterical it didn't make since they had him down for the count where did this power come from?

Firing shots from his buster he backed away from X who was slapping the shots out the air like fly. He took aim one last time 'no matter how strong this guy is he won't be able to stand this' as he aim hi s fully charged buster at X in point blank range and fired it. There was a large explosion.

'Got em' thought the Zaabar as a smile crossed his face, slowly the smoke started to clear through a blue glow was evident "you gotta be shittin me" said the Zaabar as the last bit of dust cleared to reveal X standing there with his arms folded and Z-saber in hand "What are YOU!" "MegaMan X" said X as he slashed the saber in the air a wave of blue energy coming out of it obliterating the Zaabar and all the ground behind him.

Alia who had watched the whole thing was stunned those guys had X down for the count when out of nowhere he is up and kicks all of there buts in less than three minutes what more he did it while he was glowing this strange blue light. As X walked over to Alia the blue light that surrounded him faded.

He picked alia up of the ground she was still visibly stunned. "X what happened what was that light how did you do all that she asked "I don't know one minutes I was out cold the next I just felt this power growing inside me and I was up. I know it may sound strange but I feel like I've felt that power before from sometime long ago." Alia looked at X in wonder as he seemed to zone out for a second.

"Umm X?" alia asked. X snapped back to reality he seemed a bit winded and Alia suggested that they go back to base it had been a long night. On the way back to the base X's and Alia's minds were racing who were those guys that called themselves the Zaabars and why did they have a grudge against X. They had reached the base and X being the gentle men that he was decided to walk Alia to her room.

Even thought they were attacked they still considered it a nice night out. "Thanks for taking me out tonight X I really had fun" said Alia as she hugged the teddy bear that X had won her, which some how escaped damage. "My pleasure Alia maybe if you not to busy we could...umm" Sure I would love to go out with you again X" Alia said with a smile. Just as X was turning to leave Alia grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight X" she said seductively while entering her room glancing behind her to catch X red, very red and slightly dazed. She giggled to her self he was so cute when looked like that but then she was brought back to the harsh reality she had almost lost X and there wasn't a thing she could do to help him tonight.

She felt scared, scared that one day she might lose what she held dearest to her heart and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. She shook those thoughts from her head no she wouldn't let that happen, she decided to do a full search on those Zaabar guy when she woke up in the morning she would help X find out who was after him she wouldn't just sit back while someone tried to kill him.

'No not this time' she thought in her head. X was still in a daze but was brought out of it by the fact that he had swatted those Zaabar guys like they were nothing. What was that power why did it feel so familiar? his head was too rampant with thoughts he figure it out in the morning.

Back at the club Zero and Nana were still talking, over in the shadows the remaining Zaabars were discussing what there current plan of action would be. "What is taking the others so long? By now we could have had Zero dead ten times over!" hissed the largest Zaabar. "Yes indeed we should not wait ant longer lest our chance to kill Zero slip away." said the one next to him.

Zero was felling good he felt better than he had felt in a long time talking with Nana made him happy for some reason, it was about this time that he suggested they go. After all it was around two in the morning. Settling the tab and taking the Nana's, quite a bold move but this is Zero, he walked out of the Midnight Rouge being followed closely by the Zaabars. The parking lot where he had stashed his landchaser and where Nana had parked her car wasn't to far away it was behind a few buildings, perfect for an ambush attack.

It was long until they at the alley way leading to the parking lot ,about half way through Zero pulled Nana close and whispered in her ear. "We're being followed there are four guys behind us stay calm and act like you don't know that they are there". Zero had known that they were being followed since they had left the club he didn't now why but these guys seemed to give off a bad aura, he knew he was in for a fight but that wasn't what worried him.

With Nana here he was at a dis advantage sure Nana was strong but these guys they were different. He could feel the power just oozing off them. He was in for a long fight with these guys. Slowly he reached for his Z saber 'Never leave home without it' he thought in his head ,at least he would have a weapon when he fought these guys.

He leaned over and told Nana as soon as they made it to the parking lot run she nodded her head. This time in stead of waiting this group of Zaabars went straight for an attack, no sooner had Zero and Nana reached the parking lot they were surrounded. Zero took a fighting stance trying to keep Nana out of the way for a possible attack.

These Zaabars were almost Identical to the ones X had fought with the exception of two who were larger and welded some type of beam weapon similar to tasers. "Okay who are you and what do you want!"yelled Zero wanting to know who he was up against.

One of the larger ones stepped forward "We are the Zaabars we have come to destroy you!" he said. "Ha you think you can take me, your in for a surprise"scoffed Zero. "Well let just see about that Maverick Hunter!" the fight was on as Zero and the conflicting Zaabar sparred with each other the sparks from their Beam spear and Z-saber flying through the air. The others, taking no apparent interest in Nana ,rushed into the fight and swarmed Zero.

'Just great' Zero thought as he ducked a buster blast only to be nearly cut in half by a beam spear. He jumped it the air saber clashing with two beam spears. The spear on the right flew towards his head. As Zero turned and twisted through the air it hit just on his shoulder causing searing pain in Zero.

'Damn!' thought zero 'These guys are no push overs'. While he was dodging the offending spear he failed to notice that two of the Zaabars were missing however Nana didn't. "Zero behind you she said but it was too late Zero turned only to see a large blast of plasma energy hit him in the back. Zero fell forward taking a fully charged blast without his armor was devastating to his body, but the Zaabars weren't finished yet a whip wrapped around Zero's leg and a strong current of electricity surged through his body making him yell out in pain.

Seeing that Zero was in trouble Nana ran to get his saber which he had dropped during the fight ,she activated it and ran at the Zaabar that was shocking zero she swung the saber downward with her style sloppy from not being used to welding such a weapon. The cut went straight through th Zaabar's arm cutting of off with the beam whip. "Ahh!DAMN YOU!" said the Zaabar as he pulled another whip from his opposite side and fired it at her from close range.

She was hit with a wave of pain as the electricity washed over her body making her drop the saber, Zero slowly got up he saw what was happening and ran straight to the Zaabar and connected with a devastating kick to it's head knocking him quite a few feet back. Zero turned to help Nana up only two be caught with another whip followed by one more, the double current made him fall to his knees.

He was just about to black out when the currents stopped, he felt himself being supported under his arm as he was dragged within five feet Nana. The Zaabar that he had just knocked down was up and standing over Nana and he didn't look to happy, he shot his whip at Nana sending pulse after pulse of energy in to her making her scream out in pain. It wasn't the same strength of what he had hit her with before, No for he had a sinister plan in mind for her. Zero was almost out cold but he could hear her screams

. "Now zero you seem to have feelings for this girl so I will make you watch as I kill her" said the Zaabar. Walking over to Zero starting the flow of electricity to her body again. Nana screamed in pain and finally passed out. Zero ceased hearing her screams only silence was heard as Zaabar stopped the energy flow to her body.

Deep inside Zero's mind some thing was happening, the visions from his nightmare ran rampant in his head as the shadowy figure from stood in the center as the images of blood and dead repliods passed through his mind. "Destroy my nemesis Destroy Destroy DESTROY! it said as Zero mind began to warp. As the Zaabar stood in front look at him he thought that he heard Zero mumble something.

What was that? Zero mumbled it again and then again as a swirling reddish aura started to over take him. It soon became clear to all especially those who were holding him that the word resinating from Zero's lips was.. "DESTROY!" yelled zero as he broke the hold he was in, he stood up his pupils glowing a crimson red as the dark aura swirled around him and he was levitating a few feet off the ground.

He turned his burning gaze to the Zaabar in front of him and before it had time to react he reached into his chest and pulled out his core then he crushed it in his hand like it was a grape the repilod blood spraying everywhere. He turned slowly to his four remaining victims the bloodlust evident in his Eyes. He raised his arm and the two closest to him were over taken by a red aura similar to his, he closed his fist and one exploded while the ripped himself to pieces with his own hands while Zero cackled " HAHAHAHAHAHA".

The last three Zaabar tried desperately to fight back but it was in Vain as Zero walked through the buster blast beam spear hitting and inflicting no damage. All of a sudden Zero just disappeared there was no trace of speed ,no flash he was just gone like a light being turned off he appeared right next to his next victim, he didn't even really appear it was like he was just there, with his Z-saber and cut one in half with such energy from his blade that there was no trace of him left.

Then he raised his hand to his injured shoulder and allowed his blood to cover it, he look at it for a second then slashed his hand like a claw as blades of blood red energy flew towards victim tearing him to shreds. "Hahaha"Zero cackled as he advanced on his last victim. The Zaabar was scared he couldn't move as Zero raised his saber and brought it down making a blast of energy that not only took the Zaabar but took the three cars behind him.

Suddenly there was no aura surrounding him and Zero seemed to come out of a trance. He looked around, then at his body and hands semi cover in blood. The image from his nightmares shot through his head along with the voice saying destroy, Zero held his head as he yelled in agony then blacked out.

About an half an hour later Zero woke up with his head in Nana's lap, she looked down at him while he slowly looked around."Zero are you all right? She asked with a trace of worry in her voice. Slowly Zero sat up and looked around at the carnage he had caused he turned to Nana. "I should be the one asking you that" he said looking at her to see that most of the damage that was done to her was gone.

"Are you all right ,what happened to your wounds?" " I healed myself" she said. "You can do that?" he said surprised. She nodded her head. Zero looked down at his shoulder and sure enough it was healed. "Thanks for healing my shoulder for me" he said looking back to her only to find her staring at him. "Zero I didn't heal you.

You healed yourself". "Huh?" "When you blacked out that red light shone on you again but this time only on your shoulder and then it was gone, Zero what was that red glow you swatted those guys like flies while you were glowing and the way you did and laughed while you were doing it was scary" she said.

Zero hugged her and said "I'm sorry but I don't know what happened but I think it has something to do with my nightmares" he said as he held her. But he didn't tell her all of the truth he had felt this power before he knew that he had but he couldn't remember when form but it scared him.

"OH NO!" screamed Nana making Zero jump up at the ready with his saber looking left and right expecting another attack, but his mind was at rest as he turned to see Nana looking at the crate from the last attack that Zero had made. "My car!" she said as she looked at the still smoldering crater.

'Oops' Zero thought as he looked over at her. From there on back to the base they took Zero's landchaser. It took twenty minutes of convincing to get Nana on it but finally she caved in and agreed soon wishing she didn't as Zero wheelied and released the throttle to full. 'Why did he have to do that?' she thought as she hung on for dear life.

Zero's head was still buzzing with thought and image and something more something that scared him, when he had killed those Zaabars it had felt...good and that scared him more than anything. He had enjoyed watching them squirm in fear, he enjoyed their screams of pain. 'What is going on with me?' he thought in his head as he sped towards the hunter base.

From a remote region in the mountains a figure was watching two screen showing replays of the battles with X and Zero. "So Program X is active and the Zero Virus has taken back it's hold of Zero, this will be interesting"it said with a sinister smile. Soon the battle of all battles would begin and the secrets of the origins would be unleashed.

(A/N): Hey this is Lightning Master Zero talking. So How did you like this first chapter huh? Leave me a review and let me know I don't accept flames so if you leave me one I will bitch ay you. My character Li will be appearing in the next chapter. This is going to be a long epic novel at least I think it is. I'll update in about a two or four weeks. Peace out!


End file.
